


Catch You When You Fall

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: DA Group, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Harry is a girl, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief little blurb to go along with this pic - http://divine-nataku.deviantart.com/art/GwL-Catch-you-when-you-fall-224020951</p>
<p>Neville will always be there to catch Harri when she falls.  What she doesn't know is that he fell long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the Harry Potter series belongs to the esteemed J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing its characters for entertainment purposes.
> 
> More of my 'Girl Who Lived' works can be found at divine-nataku.deviantart.com

"Neville?" she exclaimed, gazing with wide eyes at the boy holding her tightly in his arms. To think that she'd been saved from falling off of a ladder by Neville Longbottom!

"Are you alright, Harri?" he asked, gazing into her face worriedly.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Thanks for catching me!"

He smiled slightly. "It was a pleasure," he murmured, only to pause, his face reddening. "Not that you fell, of course... I mean... I'm glad that I caught you... Er, not that I wanted it to be me, but that you weren't hurt..."

Harri grinned, halting his rambling with a hand on his shoulder. "I get what you mean, Nev," she responded. "I'm glad that you caught me, too."

"Oh," he replied, relief touching his features even as the red in his cheeks refused to lessen. "Right... Good..."

There was a brief pause, before Harri gave his shoulder an awkward pat. "Um, you can let me down now, Neville."

His face now rivaled the color of their vest as he set her gently down on her feet. "Right! Yes, yes, of course... sorry..."

"No worries," she grinned. "It's good to know that someone has got my back." 

The heat in his cheeks faded as Neville fixed her with a solemn expression. "I'll always have your back, Harri," he promised.

The brunette paused at his earnest tone, staring at him in awe. After another awkward pause, she smiled and walked away.

Neville watched her go, his expression wistful. 'And you'll have my heart,' he thought out to her. 'Whenever you're ready...'


End file.
